


cuddle

by Randomfandoming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boredom, Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I wanted to write a series but I had no inspiration, wuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoming/pseuds/Randomfandoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver likes  snuggling and other things..</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I have no fucking clue what I wanna write so ill probably write sporadically I love writing but I have no clue what I wanna write there are way too many bravta,season 1 & 3 rewrites leave a comment and suggestions and it's 80% likely I'll write it again im not a world known writer writing this on my phone shut down my laptop for the night pretty please send me suggestions

Who knew Oliver Queen would want to cuddle for 3 hours straight.

 

After winning/escaping what I like to call `Identity failure #4 / operation defeat the less attractive demon head`; but I mean what kind of narcissistic ass hats call themselves

 

'The Demon Head'. But I suppose its not any better than The Arrow..but anyway back to this 9 am post sex snuggling.. in a bed and breakfast at least two cities away from starling city did I mention cuddle time with my..boyfriend? No.. that sounds high school.. and completely unjustified to what we feel

Yin to my yang ?  
Peanut to my jelly?

I like jam better..

Partners thats much better ..

I hum while snuggling more into his neck while his left hand trails up and down my bare spine as his right hand tangles in my hair.

"You know we're gonna have to get up one day.." I say while holding on tighter to his stomach

He grumbles while running his right hand over my head down my spine over my hips down my thighs. I shiver "What if we have to tinkle?" 

"Tinkle?" He says with a raise of his brow while keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah you know urinating" He hums " I know what it is just haven't heard someone say tinkle in a while "

" ..what happens when we can't hold it anymore?" He shrugs while nibbling on my right earlobe

" We can survive " he breathes out near my ear "Food?" I moan out 

"I would rather eat you" he says as he starts biting my lips 

 

Definitely love cuddling..


End file.
